Strawberry Ice Cream
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: Who would've thought a day at the park would turn up like this...?


**A/N: **This is another lil' ficcy for my dear friend/sister :). Hope you'll like it :). I'm leaving in a couple of days, but let's still keep in touch. :) And one thing's for sure: I _will _come back. :) Love ya, lil' sis! ^3^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lars Alexanderson or Tekken. They are a property of Namco. Iand I definitely don't own crimson Glassheart.

**ICe Cream Date**

Today was a special day for Lars Alexanderson and Crimson Glassheart. They were going to spend a day together at the park; somtehing Crimson thought she could never do with him. To her, this day is extra special.

Lars and Crismon were great friends. Always there for each other, and always willing to put everything down just to help whenever the other is i need. Indeed, there was something truly special beetween them. An unspoken connection. Thye understood each other. But then...there was also something...truly...special between them...Something that neithr one of them could describe...They cared about each other....And they knew what they felt was far beyond freindship...They just couldn't bring themsleves to tell how they feel...Instead, they remained great friends, would be there for each other through good times and bad...

They took a ride in his SUV. It was quite along way to the park. They rode of in silence, but gave each other smiles smiles from time to time. They knew they didn't have to chat up a storm to know that they were close...They were happy just being together.

They finally arrived at the park entrance...

Lars turned to Crimson, who was seated next him in the front row of the SUV. With blush-tainted cheeks, he slowly and almost hesitantly took her hand, causing her to blush intensely.

"L-ars...W-what are you dong...?" the innocent young beauty stuttered.

Without word, and with cheeks red, he slowly started to kiss her finger, one after another. She felt goosebumps prickle her skin at the feel of his lips on her skin....

She never felt anything like it before...It was heavenly...Having the love of her life so close to her like this...But..what if someone sees them...?

Still, the feeling of divine ecstasy lingered as he trailed kisses from her fingers, to up her arms, then her shoulder, then down to her chest...on his way down to her secret spot. She twitched.

"L-Lars...Not here!" she said, bringing his performance to a stop. The man blushed intensely. "Sorry..." he apologized in a voice barely audible. The next second, he looked up at her and smiled. "Well, let's get going."

Crimson blushed, yet nodded. They got entered the park and began a fun day. Crimson loved to chase teh wolf-shaped kite Lars had made out of silver art paper. whenever she ran, walid and free, she felt like she was flying. A truly wonderful feeling. She played tag with him, picked a few flowersfor herself, watched a puppet show wth him...Sharing laughs and good times with him...It was just always wonderful when he was around....

After all the day's activities, they went for some yummy ic e cream. Strawberry ice cream. Thier favorite.

They went into a bush...Thye just liked being alone somwhere wherein it seemd only they existed. Together. And they went on. Chatting up, of happy moments, ahring laughs. And just being....normal. Just what Crimson always wanted. This day was indeed special, and he'd spend it with no other than her beloved Lars.

Lars couldn't be happier, spending the day with his dearest Crimson. Not only was she beautiful, with hair black as coal, skin fair and white as snow, and captivating ruby colored eyes, but she was a sweet, shy and gentle soul too. And that's just soem of the things taht made hi fall for her...He was distracted from his thoughts when he noticed a smear of ice ce cream on her lip...

The moment he saw it, a certain feeling triggered itslef inside him. He stared at her locing ly with a little hint of lust.

The innocent beauty looked at him with confusion filling her captivating ruby eyes.

"What is it. Lars?" she asked. Lars snapped out of his trance and blushed. Then he reached out to touch her lobely pink lips, stained with ice cream....

He wiped it off with his index finger and at the same time, found himself looking into her eyes. Her eyes were locked on him as well. A moment later, he slowly closed his eyes and came closer to her. She blushed intensely, knowing what was about to happen, and closed her eyes as well. Deep within her, she'd always wanbted to get this intimste with him. She blushed at the thought, thinking it made her sound dirty. And yet, there was no other place she'd rather be right now...

They lay back, the long vast bush sheilding them from all human eyes....They savored each other, like it was the last day of thier lives. Less talk, more action. All the desire that they held deep inside...All wss let out on that on that one psecial day. As shy as she was, Crimson knew she could never hold back forever..or she would die...

Thier lips massaged one another urgently. Her ran his hand under her shirt, all the while blushing. He slowly stroked hed her delicate fruit, making her moan softly in immense pleasure. She lay there and let him be, savoring hi every kiss, his evey touch. She didn't protest, and gladly let him lift her shirt and toss it away. His kisses went all the way down to her navel.

"Aaah..Lars..." she found herself moaning. He kissed he body all over, going down to her secret spot. this time, she didnt stop him. He was close. So close she could feel his breath on her spot. She shivered slightly at the senstaion. Something slippery, soft and wet slithered around her secret spot,

"Aaaah....! L-Lars...!" Her body arced in pleasure. Although she was blushing, she craved the feeling of divine ecstasy. Her insticnts tking over, she pinned him to the ground and climded on top of him. The man benath her was flushed, and his eyes were half-lid. 'He's beautiful', she thought. With a small smirk and slight blush, she kissed him with a bit of passion then going dwon to his broad shoulders.

"Uuuuuughh.." Lars groaned, making her blush more and yet aroused her to keep going. She kissed him all the way down, just inches away from his manly asset. She blushed at the sight of it. So big. So..long...

With cheeks flaming and a seemingly naughty smile, she took him into his mouth, making him moan louder. "AAAAAHHH...C-CRIMS...!"

The sound of her name aroused her even more. She suckled on his manly asset while running her hands up and dwon his thighs. Sending the man to the brink of insanity.

He felt his juice about to pour out, and she kept suckling still. It shot quickly, and she it. He sat up. They stared into each other's eyes once more...Overcoem by lust and want the man kissed her passionately, holding her close against his well-toned body. Kissing her slender neck, down to her soulders. The sounds she made aroused him more.

"Mmmm....Lars..."

He reached behind her and unlosked her bra. He tossed it away and started suckling her delicate fruit, but not wanting to harm them, He massaged them with his lips...He reached down for her pants, then paused. He looked at her, silently asking permission.

Cheeks stained with blush, she gave him alittle smile and nodded. With that, he slwowly pulled the zipper down and took off her underwaer.

She closed her eyes with her head thrwon back, and then..."AAHH!!"

Something large came into her. Gently holding her by the arms, he started thrusting, in and out. slowlyinreasing his pace.

"AAAHHH.....L-LARS...!" It kind of hurt when he entered. but soon the hurt dimisnished and was replaced with was replaced with divine ecstasy. The feeling of pain and pleasure iis a wonderful thing!

They lay lay in the ground, dazed. Thye looked at each other nad blushed. They finallky showed each other how much they cared. And in the most unexpected day at that. Love i like that. It's unpredictable. It csn strike you whe n you least expect it.

on the drive home, they both felt starngely happy as opposed to embarassed about what had happened that day...

From now on, strawberry ice cream will remind him of kissing her sweet lips. Niether one of them would ever forget the taste of strawberry icre cream any time soon....


End file.
